guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karlos/Builds/High Energy Rit Lord
I'm sorry, Rit Lording in Four-Man arenas always sucked and will continue to be used by noobs. 75.57.142.30 15:42, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Why do you think so? --Karlos 15:47, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well I have to type this again but I will explain more. Defensive rituals are like watered down prots with high range and effects the whole party. Actual monking is precisely targetted (only on the ally that actually needs protting) and is precisely timed (1/4 ~ 1 activation over 3~5 on rituals). This is the same reason why PvP bonding is narrow-minded "half damage to whole party" tactic used by inexperienced players. For precedents, look at watch HoH obs, rarely do you see a bonder when all the teams are competent and the time of day is when many teams HA. ::And rit spamming has always been a costly job energy-wise and this concept: high energy, will fail as there is only room for 3 rts, each with 45 recharge which will die quickly due to their health costly effects or be taken down promptly by the other team. But that aside, even with a full bar of rituals and a constant BiP on you, a monk is always preferred. 75.57.142.30 15:58, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::These are general notes but Empowerment, Mighty was Vorizon, and the full Radiant insignias are seriously overkill. Considering with Boon of Creation you only need a total of 47 energy to complete all the rituals so focusing on energy gain instead of max energy is better. ::And this build results in very low max health. Max health is usually better than max energy because while max energy has significant leeways to work with your health is very fluid, easily going from 90% health to death in a few seconds. (Or instantly in case of a spike.) Superior runes on 60 AL casters are usually frowned upon. 75.57.142.30 16:09, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::First of all, I think comparing monks and Ritualists to be incorrect. They are apples and oranges and their strengths and weakneses do not counter each other. :::You comment about spirit recharge time leads me to believe you don't know how this build works. Ritual Lord cuts the recharge time of your rituals by two thirds, i.e. makes them recharge in 15 seconds. You will not have enough energy to put up the three rituals in 15 seconds if you just rely on 40-50 energy. You don't seem to be familiar with the whole Shelter crisis. :::A Rit Lord is the master of controlling an area. If you've ever Rit Lorded in RA you would know that NOTHING owns RA like a single spirit of Displacement, especially before the nerf. When there are only two guys attacking, they miss a WHOLE LOT before they burn through Displacement. A Rit Lord creates a "no spike zone" wherever he goes, and spiking is like the name of the game, especially in RA and TA, rarely do players have the patience to apply pressure. The Rit Lord himself is very fragile, and if the other team gets to him, he will go down pretty fast, but if they are the usual RA suspects, Warrios, Assassins, Rangers, then they will have a hard time getting to him to begin with. Even most RA memsmers are ill-quipped to bother a Rit Lord. I can't count the number of times a mesmer put Bakcfire on me. Useless. :::Finally, Rit Lording was so powerful in GvG that they practically destroyed Shelter to stop it from taking control of GvG. Once a Ritualist gets rolling, there will be no spikes. So I disagree with you that non-targeted prot is inferior to targeted prot, I believe in entirely the opposite... non-targeted prot can passively deny all spikes instead of hoping your infuser is awake and not taking a sip from a drink at the exact moment the spike takes place. --Karlos 16:14, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::First of all they aren't apples and oranges because both seem to do the same thing: Keep your team alive. Also its well known that Energy Storage (or max energy in this case) is not energy management. Sure you will be more efficient than other rts for the first 5 minutes but after that, you have nothing, other than your 4 pips of energy regen to keep you going. Not only do you have to spend a whopping 47 energy every time you spam those skills but also you need to maintain Ritual Lord (10 energy every seconds is equal to a pip of degen), Empowerment, and Mighty was Vorizon. The logic behind this high max energy energy management is simply fool-hardy. And about the no-spike zone, you are correct that is until the spirits drop. Exactly how long do you think a 56 armor 377 health ritual will last? A warrior with 14 hammer master and 11 strength will take down that Displacement in ~5 hits without attack skills. Shelter and Union drop even faster. And I never said Rit Lording was bad in GvG. In its golden time rt lording was great. The differences between GvG and Arenas? In GvG the spirits effect twice as many people. In GvG the map is bigger. In arenas, with a monk behind you a warrior can run past the opposing team and take out the enemy spirits. You can't do that in GvG. And your infuser is taking a sip? Well I never thought being AFK or purely imcompetent was a factor. 75.57.142.30 16:33, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Also, rituals in arenas are just skills asking to be interrupted. Without 5 people in front of you as in GvG there is nothing stopping a ranger from getting in range just waiting to dshot your Shelter. 75.57.142.30 16:37, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Another point: To effectly reduce your Rituals' recharge times by 2/3 you have 16 spawning power. You also have full radiant insignias. You don't have your weapon because you are holding ashes so the only extra max health you are going to get is from runes of vitae but since you are so concerned with extremely high max energy you are going to use attunement runes. 47 extra hp from empowerment leaves you still around ~450 hp. 15 armor isn't going to help against an assassin whose main DPS comes from bonus attack skill damage. A melee and an ele using a high damage spell will surely be able to spike you down. Since this rt isn't able to keep you or your teammates alive, you'll need to bring an extra monk. This leaves 2 people to deal damage. Anything specialty like a mesmer? Forget about it. You're going to need two warriors to make up for lost damage. 75.57.142.30 16:51, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Last round since it is becoming increasingly obvious you have never played Rit Lord before: :::::# Monks and Rits are apples and oranges. Your understanding of the two professions is very simplistic and incorrect. I'll leave it at that.Rits are all about area control, monks are all about active damage countering. :::::# Your understanding of the energy of this build is mind numbingly wrong. Boon of creations gives you back 6 energy for each binding ritual. That turns empowerment into an energy generation skill (use 5 gain 6). Overall, the four Bindign Rituals cost 5 + 15 + 15 + 25 = 60 energy, and they give you back 4 x 6 = 24 energy. So, you lose 36 energy. Meanwhile, in 15 seconds, you regen 15 x 4/3 = 20 energy. So, overall, you're losing 16 energy with every cycle (empowerment actually recharges in 10 seconds). The number one thing you're missing though is that you will NOT put renew all three every 15 seconds. That's just ridiculous. And I'll explain why in the next point. :::::# Your understanding of how the spirits work in a typical RA match is also very wrong. Displacement will block 8 to 9 attacks, not five hammer swings. That is enough to mess up an assassin's combo and slow down a warrior's adrenaline gain significantly. If the warrior/assassin goes after yoru spirits and not you then he has done you a GREAT service. Those are my favorites in RA. The guys who keep going for the spirits :). Union will be up for a VERY long time. You can typically cycle through two displacements before you need to renew Union. Finally, Shelter, likewise does not get bruned right away. How many times will any of the four team members get hit for more than 10% of their life in a span of 15 seconds? Also, don't forget that if they get blcoked by Displacement, they don't take down your shelter. So, overall, Shelter too can be stretched to last twice as long as displacement. So, you will NOT be laying down all three binding rituals every 15 seconds. Take an average RA team, one wammo, one assassin, one monk one ele... Monk will not be wanding because he'll be too busy fneding for his own life and healing his team. The other three will NOT burn through all three spirits in 15 seconds ANYWAY you cut it. The only way they can do that is if they attack nothing else but the spirits at hich point you have to smile and say "mission accomplished, my team didn't get a single hit cause they were too busy attacking the spirits" meanwhile, their monk is down, their ele is about to go down. They stop to res, you lay down a fresh batch and enjoy. :::::--Karlos 17:10, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::# Area Control? What do you mean other than making the area less hazardous for your team in order words "passive" damage countering. Passive or active, it's still countering damage. ::::::# So you will break even if you renew them every 30 seconds. Well what about your other skills? ::::::# Yes it will go down in 5 hammer swings, maybe less, if you didn't know displacement does not effect itself If the team is not stupid they will either a) wait for the enemy team to come to you. or b) not play the waiting game at the beginning and let you set up. You will not be able to set up faster than he kills considering cast time and recharge. And the main thing. Interrupts. A good dshot on displacement and a savage for the other rituals. Yes, the ranger will easily get in range and stay in range since half the time you are casting a rit. Also, even if you are just constantly setting up and the warrior is just constantly killing that means both of you are nullifying each other's purpose. But unless you want to bring another monk to leave a wimpy two slots in your party for damage, here's how it goes. 2 damage dealers + monk beats 3 damage dealers. 75.57.142.30 17:29, 10 July 2007 (CDT)